The development of modern biotechnology has made artificial insemination a common technique in industrial animals. In particular, artificial insemination with frozen sperm has been established in cattle. Although sexing is an important technique from the industrial viewpoint, a simple and reliable experimental method has been rather difficult to develop in the field of cattle biotechnology.
The following methods have so far been tried in order to sex bovine embryos experimentally.